


all together

by kiyala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gen, the ship is not the main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac uses Valentines Day as a way to tell his friends that he loves them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all together

**Author's Note:**

> The seventh of my seven valentines giveaway fics - for [**bionysus**](http://bionysus.tumblr.com/)' prompt: Courfeyrac making sure everyone in Amis+ gets a card, chocolates and flowers

It's nearly eight o'clock at night and Courfeyrac is exhausted, but in the good kind of way. He's spent the entire day running around Paris to make sure that everything's worked out the way that it had been meticulously planned for months. Courfeyrac is not one for holidays, and he doesn't think that Valentines counts as a holiday anyway, but if there's one thing that he _does_ enjoy, it's making his friends happy. 

Some of his friends celebrate Valentines with their partners while others don't and it's fine either way, but Courfeyrac likes to use the day as a reminder to his friends that he loves them fiercely. He's given cards to all of them; hand-made cards for those who would appreciate it, joke cards that he's found on the internet for others. He's also given them chocolate and flowers—or, in Bossuet's case, because he was unlucky enough to have his allergies flare up just as the florist around the corner from him started getting busier, a bouquet of chocolate roses.

He could have sent them by mail, to save time, but it was Courfeyrac's idea, so he needed to see it through. He's spent the entire day hand-delivering his friends' presents and he's bone-tired now. Combeferre, who had been the first to receive his presents, isn't one for celebrating the romantic aspects of Valentines Day and Courfeyrac is absolutely fine with that. If anything, he's a little glad for it right now, because it means that he can just go home to his boyfriend, ask for cuddles, and probably fall asleep to whichever documentary series Combeferre is marathoning this time.

Except he gets to their door and he can hear more noise on the other side than Combeferre would be making on his own. He frowns, slowly unlocking the door and pushing it open, his eyes going wide when he sees all of his friends sitting around their lounge room. 

"Welcome back," Combeferre says with a warm smile, standing up and crossing the room, kissing Courfeyrac on the forehead. "I'm sorry for the lack of warning, but this was something I planned in the spur of the moment. We were all talking to each other about the cards that we've received from you, and the chocolate and flowers."

"Love the chocolate roses," Bossuet adds with a grin. 

"We all wanted to do something for you," Combeferre continues, taking Courfeyrac's hand, thumb stroking across his knuckles. "So I figured you might like a cuddle pile." 

Courfeyrac beams at Combeferre. "I was just thinking about how I was going to come home and ask for cuddles. Are you sure you can't read my mind?"

"If he could, he'd probably die from embarrassment from all the dirty thoughts you have about him," Bahorel comments.

"Wow," Courfeyrac laughs, as Combeferre coughs awkwardly. "You suck, Bahorel."

"You love me," Bahorel replies, taking his card out of his pocket and waving it in the air. "Says so right here."

"It was written in a moment of weakness," Courfeyrac mutters, stepping into Combeferre's arms and hugging him tightly, even as he's looking at Bahorel. "Alright then, let's get this cuddle pile started."

Combeferre guides them over to the couch, where Enjolras is waiting with a warm smile. Grantaire, Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta are all crowded on the couch or are sitting on the floor in front of it. On Combeferre's other side, there's Feuilly, Bahorel, Jehan, Marius, Cosette and Éponine and Courfeyrac shuts his eyes with contentment as he feels the warmth of them all pressed so close together.

"Your card made me smile today," Grantaire speaks up. He gives Courfeyrac a serious look, as if it were even possible for Courfeyrac to miss the significance of that. "It made me feel good, and loved, and really happy. Thanks, Courfeyrac."

"I loved the haiku you wrote in mine," Jehan says, laughing softly. "I want to frame it somewhere in my room."

"I got a drawing of me riding a dinosaur into battle," Cosette adds delightedly. "You've put so much effort into all of these, Courfeyrac. We appreciate it so much. We appreciate _you_."

"Aw, you guys." Courfeyrac grins, trying to hide the fact that he's pretty sure he's going to start crying if they don't stop soon. "You know I appreciate all of you, too. You've made such a big impact in my life, each and every one of you. I wouldn't be who I am now without you, and I think that's pretty special."

Combeferre presses a kiss to Courfeyrac's forehead, lips curved into a smile. Enjolras squeezes his shoulder. Feuilly lightly nudges Courfeyrac's foot with his own. He's glad that he's got such a good group of friends, who are all so close to each other, who he can just sit around with and cuddle like this without anyone feeling uncomfortable or out of place. 

"We're a good group, aren't we?" Enjolras asks quietly, as if he can read Courfeyrac's thoughts.

"The best," Courfeyrac agrees.

"Only a little bit gross with how cute we all are," Joly says. "Not counting Bossuet, Musichetta and myself together, because we're aware of how gross we can be when we're doing our thing."

"I don't think _aware_ is the right word for it," Courfeyrac muses. "I'd go with smug."

"I'd pretend to be offended at that if it weren't so true," Joly replies with a grin. "Not that you can talk. You and Combeferre can be so sweet that it's cavity-inducing. I had to take my coffee bracingly bitter for an entire week when you two first started dating, just to balance things out."

It's Combeferre's time to look smug. Courfeyrac wants to kiss him, and so he does, a light peck on the cheek which makes Feuilly wolf-whistle, echoed by Grantaire. Enjolras starts laughing, which sets the rest of them off, until they're all in each other's arms, heads resting against each other as they laugh.

As far as Courfeyrac is concerned, it's probably the best way he's ever spent a Valentines Day.


End file.
